


The Force Prefers Sex Over Severed Hands

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasy Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Mummy kink, Not understanding grammar, Praise Kink, Uhh...Jedi Subspace?, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: A series of little fics in which various pairings find themselves in cliche situations - and smut ensues. This is a bit of an AU where the Jedi Code isn't so messed up, and emotional attachment is normal and celebrated. I'll upload them as I write them, so pairings and tags will change.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	1. Cure for a Crush (Obi-Wan/Anakin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Anakin wants to be bossed around by his Mummy (Mommy? whatever).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was new for me so I hope it reads okay, and the characters aren't too ooc. I don't know where this one came from, F/M has not been in my wheelhouse previously.
> 
> I put their ages at RotS. And while Anakin is 'technically' old enough, I did pause the smut to discuss consent.

"It's really over this time Master, she won't see me. She said a Jedi and a senator don't belong together. She wants someone who understands that world. She's right - politics is just so...urgh! But we could have made it work!"

From her seat on the couch, Master Kenobi could see the young knight's eyes glistening, and bottom lip wobbling - which was quite adorable. She had tried to remain neutral on the subject of Padme, but she knew this was coming. Padme's passion lay in the Senate: helping people with powerful speeches and world-changing bills. Her former padawan loved being a Jedi - traversing the universe helping others. They were both wonderful people, but too different for a long term relationship.

She told him just that.

"But I loved her Obi-Wan, she was my angel." The sorrow was thick in his voice. Obi-Wan rolled her eyes - she had had enough.

"Anakin, come here and listen to me." She softly commanded, putting her tea down on the coffee table in front of her. Anakin walked over without a hint of resistance. She pulled him down by the arm until he was sitting next to her. "There are many forms of love Anakin; love for friends, family, a lover, a partner, the people we save and our fellow Jedi. You had a crush, young one. It is not hard to see why; she is kind, beautiful, strong and confident. But it was not meant to be Anakin, you will find another to share yourself with in time."

"You really think so?" His eyes glowing with hope. Obi-Wan pulled him close and held him tight. "Of course Ani. The traits that make you a good Jedi, would also make you a wonderful partner." She rubbed his back to soothe him as she felt tears soak into her robes. "Hush now Anakin, this will pass."

Anakin pulled himself back and looked up to Obi-Wan, her grey eyes so warm. "Do you love, Master?" Obi-Wan stroked her thumb along the inside of his wrist as she thought about her answer. "Yes young one. My friends, other Jedi, my fellow councillors, my former padawan." Their eyes met again as Anakin smiled.

He fell forward into his Master's arms again and held her tight. He could feel her heart beating against his cheek, as he wound his fingers into her loose auburn curls. "I love you too Master, so much." He breathed in her scent deeply, and oh, she smelt like jasmine and ginger tea. Anakin has always like her smell - it's like home for him. He rubbed his face against her soft robes chasing more of it and of her warmth.

Anakin could not suppress the low hum brought forth from Obi-Wan's hand in his hair, scratching his scalp gently. She was amazed at how small he had made himself to fit against her. Obi-Wan pressed a light kiss to Anakin's forehead, and continued to run her fingers through his hair, occasionally grazing the shell of his ear. She could feel him calm in the Force - his heart relieved of its first real break. "That's it Ani, yes. You're such a good boy. So brave, so clever, so good for me."

Anakin gasped at her words. He was feeling overwhelmed with emotion, his senses on fire - he had never felt like this with Padme. He was becoming hard, and a bit shocked that his pleasure making itself known in such a crude way. He raised his face in an attempt to get some oxygen to his addled brain. It wasn't long until he could feel his Master's neck against his tingling lips. She smelt stronger here, like sweet, ripe fruit from a thriving, tropical world.

Fingers were digging into her thigh, they must have been there for some time but she hadn't noticed. She could feel his arousal against her knee, however, even without this obvious sign she could smell him and sense his throbbing, wanting aura against hers in the Force. He was not a boy anymore, no longer her little padawan. They had always been close - closer than most other Master-Padawan pairs. Not having had children herself and Anakin's mother dying in childbirth cemented their connection. In spite of this, her love for him was not maternal, but platonic. Over the past few years it had grown, and now it had evolved to whatever this was.

Yet there was an issue of consent niggling at her. He was no longer her padawan, true, however she was his Master for 8 years - she was almost 10 years older than him. They had both had partners, but he was still young, and had just stopped pining for Padme. Was she taking advantage of his vulnerability? She needed answers before they could continue.

"Anakin? Anakin, sit up for me please, and look at me so I know you can hear me." She kept her voice stern, hoping it would capture his attention. And it did. He sat up straight and locked eyes with hers, understanding the tone of her voice. "I am no longer your Master Anakin, we are equal now. I want you to know you can speak your mind with me and say no whenever you need to."

He is silent for a moment before laughter bubbled up from his chest. "Master...Obi-Wan, I know that. You make me feel safe, and I know you would never be mad at me for speaking up. I call you Master out of habit, but I know you respect me as a fellow Jedi. My failed relationship with Padme did affect me, but no one could ever live up to you for me Obi-Wan. You have been a friend to me. I thought my feelings for you were wrapped up in our training bond - every padawan has a touch of hero worship for their Master, we're taught that. But even after it was dissolved I found myself drawn to you Obi-Wan. I've tried to distract myself, I wanted it to work with Padme. Surely once I was happy with her my feelings for you would fade. But I just felt like I was betraying you. You calm me Master. Having you to look out for me, it's easy. You wouldn't be taking advantage of me Master - you couldn't. I love you."

Obi-Wan took in everything Anakin had confessed - her concern that this was just hormones or a leftover from their previous dynamic was assuaged. She lowered her shields again and allowed the atmosphere to warm again. She replaced a hand in his hair, giving him a gentle scratch. "I love you too Anakin."

Anakin did not require much prompting to fall back to his aroused state. Her words drove him wild as he lifted her onto his lap, quickly placing his head on her chest. He began nuzzling her breasts and purring in pleasure. "Oh, M-Master," he stuttered, "so soft, so warm."

"Such a sweet boy, my little Ani. Here, feel them." Her voice light and encouraging as she opened her robe, exposing her breasts to him. Her skin was the colour of cream, and her nipples a bright pink - contrasting beautifully with her hair and eyes. Obi-Wan caught his hands and brought them to her chest. His hands were full of her warm flesh - her nipples hard against his palms. He trust his hips against her and groaned at the sensation. "Roll them with your fingers, but be careful - you won't be too rough with me will you Ani?" He shook his head and played with her as instructed. His long fingers were a little calloused - not as much as her own after so much saber work - but enough to tease her just that bit more.

Obi-Wan could feel her stomach tightening, blood swelling the flesh between her thighs. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was wet - wet enough for the young knight underneath her to smell it. "That's very good Anakin, would you like to use your mouth?"

Anakin's hips kept a slow rhythm - more of a squirm than a thrust really. He didn't want to do anything wrong. "Y-yes M-Master, please?" Anakin felt so unsure of himself. But unlike his other encounters with his age-mates, he felt safe, free from ridicule. He trusted her with his life, as she trusted hers with him. He felt no embarrassment or shame - just pleasure.

Still, he was holding back. There was something he couldn't say - it seemed strange but right, and yet...

He was used to flirting with people - something he absolutely learned from his Master. _He_ took them home, _he_ took charge, _he_ fucked _them_. But with Obi-Wan- 

"Anakin? It's alright. Really. You can say it, come on - I want you to." Her tone brokered no argument.

"M-Mummy?" Anakin visibly sagged as he uttered the word, the word Obi-Wan knew was worrying him. "Mummy, please?" The Jedi Master smiled broadly, the beaming smile that never failed to let loose butterflies in his belly.

"Of course baby boy, come to Mummy. Such a good boy for Mummy." Anakin released a high pitched whine as those words flooded over him. She leant forward until her nipple grazed his bottom lip. His tongue pushed out and licked over the little bud before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. His left hand came up to hold her right breast and knead it in time with his tongue.

"That's lovely my clever boy." She shivered as her skin tingled, it had been some months since she was last intimate with another Jedi. She felt so powerful with the amount of midichlorians underneath her - awaiting her instruction. "Are you happy baby? Do you feel good? I don't want to overwhelm you young one." She hummed as he removed his mouth with a pop, "Yes! I'm okay. I feel so good Mummy, what do you want me to do?"

Obi-Wan sat up straight and completely opened her robe to him. His eyes roamed all over her hungrily. Her skin was glowing in the afternoon sun. Cute freckles and old scars scattered across her torso. He had seen a lot of his Master over the years, but not this much all at once. Anakin tentatively placed his hands on her full hips, she hadn't told him to but he needed to touch her. His head was full of cotton wool, buzzing and gloriously empty. He only had to do what his Master asked.

"Sit nice and still for me baby, Mummy wants to look at you now." Obi-Wan opened Anakin's pants and smiled when she saw the evidence of his arousal. "My, what a big boy you are!" She took him in hand and stroked firmly, her own arousal throbbing in response to his moaning. His silky hardness was a lovely weight in her hand, and he was so sensitive. "Oh! Mummy - I'm so close!" The boy whined high in his throat. "That's okay honey, come whenever you're ready."

Anakin cried out before he shoved his face between her breasts to muffle the noise. This is his Master, his Obi-Wan. Then he smelt it; it was new, strong and heady. Her rough voice cut through his reverie. 

"You can touch sweetheart, it's okay." He quickly moved one hand below her naval to the patch of curly red hair. She was so warm against his hand - what would that heat feel like against his mouth? He was dragged from his thoughts - her hand was flying now, bringing him quickly to the edge of his orgasm. She knew just how to touch him.

"Good boy Ani. Do you feel that? I'm hot and wet because of you darling. Maybe next time Mummy will let you inside."

He came - hard. He moaned her name against her skin, trembling as she stroked him one last time. She held him against her as he gasped for breath and his shivers subsided. Obi-Wan kissed his hair and pulled back from him, his release was shimmering across her stomach. She stood up and walked toward her bedroom. Her white robe barely clinging to her shoulders as she turned back to him at her doorway.

"You've been a very good boy, but it's my turn now Ani, would you like to watch Mummy?"

Anakin tripped over his pants in his rush to follow his Master.


	2. Wedded Bliss (Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi husbands, cruisy morning, Qui-Gon is horny.

Consciousness came to him slowly, calmly. He opened his eyes to the soft morning light of the Coruscant skyline. He was absurdly comfortable in the arms of his husband. Qui-Gon was snoring softly into his hair, his heavy arm draped over Obi-Wan's waist. He could have lay there for another hour but Nature called. He pulled away as gently as possible. Staggering to the bathroom, Obi-Wan lined up the mornings activities; toilet, teeth, tea, meditation, temple meetings, training and a nice dinner for Qui's birthday.

After their joining they moved to a room in another level of the Temple, specifically for bonded Jedi. Their apartment had more facilities than a knight's room; bigger bedroom, bathroom and living area, as well as a fully equipped kitchen. As bonded pairs typically spent more time at the temple than on missions, the Order reasoned their rooms should be set-up for independent living.

Obi-Wan was in the kitchen, reading his datapad, waiting for the water the boil. He had just started watching the news when long arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a firm body. "You didn't have to get up love, I was going to bring you some tea and toast." Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon lifted his left hand to his lips for a quick kiss, followed by a kiss to his neck.

"Happy birthday Qui," it was hard to talk with that broad tongue running along his pulse-point. He hummed low in his throat as his husband pushed his hips against his own - his erection pressing against him. Then as quickly as Qui-Gon had appeared he was gone. "Where are you-," he was cut off as he was shoved against the counter, his chest hitting the hard surface. He smiled as his robe was lifted up past his hips, exposing his ass.

The lubricant was warm against his hole, a long finger quickly pushed into him. He was loose from the night before when he had ridden Qui-Gon hard. There were three fingers pushing deep before he knew it, no discomfort, just the usual stretch before the pleasure. This man of his was really insatiable. Two large hands landed on his lower back and then Qui's cock was sitting against his hole. This was his only warning before he was suddenly filled with one quick thrust - forcing a groan from both of them.

Qui-Gon paused for a moment to reposition himself, before pounding hard into the younger Jedi. When he woke up to an empty bed, he had to go looking. He found his husband in their kitchen, auburn hair glowing in the sun, robe displaced revealing one freckled shoulder and he couldn't help his reaction to the sweet domesticity of it. Qui-Gon always found it difficult to resist his Obi.

Obi-Wan was so responsive - even with his cock out of reach; moaning and pushing back. Qui-Gon's climax was building quickly with the whistling kettle egging him on. Only a couple of sharp thrusts before Qui-Gon was filling his husband's spasming hole.

He recovered quickly, knowing Obi-Wan was still unsatisfied. Qui-Gon reached over and took the water from the heat. He withdrew slowly and spun his husband to face him for a deep kiss. "Much more calming than our meditation I must admit, thank you my lovely husband." Obi-Wan laughed at that as he was lifted on to the counter. "You're a beast Qui." He was pushed back until he was laying on the bench. "Yet you married me, my one." Qui-Gon eyed that weeping cock before him, licked his lips and swallowed him down before Obi-Wan could provide a snippy retort.

Qui-Gon knew how to get his husband to come fast and he wanted to take his husband again before they left for the day. He swallowed around that lovely cock, set one hand to roll his balls and the other to push a finger in deep. "Oh! Qui!" Obi-Wan squirmed as much as he could in his position and frantically held on to Qui-Gon's hair. He pulled off until just the tip was in his mouth, then rolled his tongue and let his teeth graze the sensitive flesh.

Obi-Wan made a keening sound that he knew signalled his imminent release. He lifted completely off and wrapped his hand firmly around him before stroking fast - rubbing his thumb occasionally over the head. All the while, a finger was working his loose hole. A soft cry rang out before Obi-Wan started coming - some landing on Qui-Gon's waiting tongue. He swallowed his gift and helped Obi-Wan sit up. They kissed; Obi-Wan chased his own flavour in Qui-Gon's mouth. A finger appeared at Obi-Wan's lips and he allowed it, immediately tasting his husband's earlier release before being kissed again. He felt a soft growl rise from the elder's throat.

"You really are incorrigible. I should get you a collar, my beast, and chain you." Qui-Gon laughed and helped him off the counter, "your birthday is not far away, my love. Come my own, I've run a bath for you." Obi-Wan released an exasperated sigh, "It's your birthday - why do I get a bath?"

They walked to the bathroom, hand-in-hand. "I'm getting in too of course. How else will I help you get cleaned up?" Qui-Gon stripped off his robe, then Obi-Wan's before palming at those firm cheeks. "Oh yes, 'cleaned up'. Are we going to leave home at all today husband?" Obi-Wan watched the larger man slip in before allowing himself to be pulled in. "As in all things, my one, if the Force wills it - it will be."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Qui-Gon's words and at the hard cock pressed against his lower back. "Mhmm, the Force, right."


	3. Wank Bank File #7 (Anakin/Hand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin decides to relieve himself to thoughts of his beloved wife. Then his imagination gets the better of him.

Anakin stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking over himself. He was finally putting on muscle, and they were currently shining thanks to hours of saber training. What he lacked in Force control, he would make up for in physical strength. His eyes travelled down to where his arousal was standing away from his body, begging for attention. This was an occasional side effect of training - one that he very much enjoyed relieving.

With one hand he massaged a pec and tweaked the nipple - sending a little spark through his stomach. His other hand wrapped around his cock and stroked once before opening the drawer in front of him and applying lube to his throbbing skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to focus.

Padmé. She smells sweet - like orange blossoms. Her long, curling hair that tickles his chest when they make love. Her body fits against his perfectly - soft where he is firm. Her breasts, that filled his hands just right, that swayed and jiggled from his thrusts. The smell of her arousal, the taste of her - so wet for him. He's thrusting hard, and she wants him, she's talking to him: "Yes Anakin, just like that! Oh Anakin!"

But that voice, that's not his angel. He slows down, flips her from her knees onto her back. It's his master, it's Obi-Wan.

Confusion initially stays his hand but not for long, not when Obi-Wan is calling for him - just as sweetly as Padmé: "Don't stop Anakin, please, fill me up, you're so good inside." Anakin obeyed this vision of Obi-Wan, sliding in until their hips were pressed flush. The lack of tits was disappointing until he noticed his Master's cock; rolling against his belly with each thrust with precum oozing out. It was different, but his hole was tight and slick, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't ogled his Master before. Obi-Wan's eyes rolled and his mouth went slack with pleasure as Anakin pounded into him - not holding back like he did with his wife.

He knew he could be rougher with the other Jedi, and he could mark him - bite his neck until he cried out. He would never do this to Padmé - her beautiful gowns and blouses would quickly reveal all.

He wasn't far off now but there was a way to improve it. Why not have both his dream lovers at once? But how? How to get the best of both worlds?

His mind conjured up previous scenes with his wife, now with Obi-Wan. They're both on they're knees, trading wet kisses. He's standing tall over them, stroking himself. They turn to him, replacing his hands with their hands, and their tongues. Padmé's small, soft hands are nimble as her nails stratch over the inside of his thighs. Contrasting wonderfully with Obi-Wan's larger, lightly furred hand as the rougher skin teases his balls. The dream sensation of two tongues against the throbbing skin is shoving him closer to climax.

But what about fucking... He wished he had two cocks, there was Padmé's toy... Maybe, like before, Obi-Wan would stay right there on his cock while Padmé rode his Master. Yes! With Padmé so close it was like being inside her too!

They moved as one - it was better than Anakin could have ever believed. "Oh Anakin! Your cock feels so good, stretching me, making me yours. She's so wet Anakin, and it's all for you. Harder, please Anakin! Fuck him Anakin, just like you do for me - do you think you could put a baby in him too?" Anakin groaned lowly at his own nasty thoughts. Dirty holo vids could never be enough now. Would this ever happen? Obi-Wan has taken lovers and Padmé would not disapprove, he knows she too is fond of the Jedi Master. Rather than being jealous at the thought of Padmé sleeping with Obi-Wan, he was insanely aroused. They were both his, they belonged to him - they were both crying out his name so blissfully as he came over his own fist and splattered the tile.

What would Obi-Wan taste like? What would he taste like if he licked Padmé clean after? He glanced at the chronometer. By the time he had cleaned up Padmé would have finished her meeting at the Senate. He thought about his proposal and hoped it wouldn't cause a long debate.


	4. Three's Company (Ani/Obi/Qui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon negotiate their way to a happy relationship, loving enough for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking Qui-Gon is asexual, perhaps grey, but homoromantic? Please tell me if you don't think that's right. I had a great chart but I can't find it. I know orientation is ever-changing, but I don't want to be misrepresenting either.

Obi-Wan loves his bondmates. He thanks the Force they found each other, and that he knows such happiness. The three of them fit so perfectly together in a way that any two of them wouldn't.

In Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan finds stability, peace and pure love. There's routine, domesticity, and his status as 'The Negotiator' is all thanks to Qui-Gon's support on their many missions over the years. He feels wanted with Qui-Gon.

In Anakin, Obi-Wan finds excitement, passion and, an almost obsessive, love. Rescues, captures and battles are the types of missions they are assigned to, and excel at together. He feels needed with Anakin.

While the Council didn't encourage their unusual relationship, they couldn't deny the fact that their bonds made them better Jedi. Although, the way they were spending their night was doing very little to improve their Force abilities...

Obi-Wan is kneeling on their ridiculously large bed (specially made for the three of them to share). Anakin is a waterfall, kneeling behind him with three fingers twisting and curling inside him, and an arm holding him tight to his chest. Qui-Gon is a steady river, laying before them, watching every twitch of his mates faces. 

Anakin's mech fingers start vibrating and Obi-Wan cries out in surprise. _So t-that's what the upgrade was for._

"What's that Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asks calmly. He couldn't get the words out, with those fingers pressed firmly against his prostate. "It's my latest upgrade Qui," Anakin replies, "I can command my fingers to vibrate, pulse and rotate - I thought it was something we'd all enjoy." Qui-Gon laughed at that - laughed!

Obi-Wan remembered a time when he was worried about including Qui-Gon in his and Anakin's lustful activities. He knew that while Qui-Gon had no issue with Obi-Wan having sex with Anakin, he assumed he did not want to be included - that he had no interest in it. Qui-Gon calmly told him one night that, while he had no desire to engage in the sex, he did wish to be included, to be there. 

Qui-Gon wasn't there everytime they had sex, sometimes he was busy or simply wasn't in the mood. Funnily enough, Anakin - the horniest of the trio, and Qui-Gon - the sexually inactive one, arranged their nights together with little input from Obi-Wan.

Some nights Anakin took Obi-Wan forcefully - almost like an animal. They were practically non-verbal, and Qui-Gon adapted perfectly. He would sit in a chair - away from swinging knees and elbows - and observe. 

While Qui-Gon didn't participate in the sex physically, some nights he did talk. He was in a talkative mood tonight it seemed. Although he only made suggestions or observations, his words still pushed Obi-Wan closer to the edge.

"Fine work, you're so innovative. Your upgrade was well worth the time Anakin; his whole chest is blushing and he's leaking."

"Do you think he's ready?"

"Very much so, he won't last long either. I think push him down and take him fast. Maybe release in him and then you could take him in your mouth?"

"Excellent plan Qui - that's why you're such a revered Jedi."

Obi-Wan keened as Anakin turned up the intensity of the vibrations while pushing him onto his hands as Qui-Gon suggested. "Fuck!"

"Language!" His bondmates softly chided him. Anakin pulled his fingers free and began untying his trousers. Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Keep your eyes on me love." Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, not up for speaking just now. 

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's warm flesh hand stroke his lower back before the blunt pressure of his cock against his hole. Anakin teased him, pushing in just the tip and pulling away.

Qui-Gon's eyes don't leave Obi-Wan's as he speaks, "No need to tease Anakin, he's been good for us lately."

"You're right Qui, he's so good for us."

Anakin held Obi-Wan's hips and pushed in steadily until he was completely inside. Obi-Wan groaned in Qui-Gon's face which only garnered a grin from the older man, "Wonderful Anakin, thank you. Start slow and work your way up - I love seeing the two of you unravel."

Anakin wasted no time; pulling out slowly, almost to the point of popping out, before sinking in again. The pair of them moaning deeply at the sensation. He continued with his firm thrusts, each one quicker than the last. It was impossible to keep in the small huff of noise at each stroke inside. Obi-Wan never lasted long when the two of them teamed up against him.

Anakin was confident in his abilities as a lover - his lips and hands always knew right where to caress Obi-Wan's sensitive skin. Not to mention he knew how to wield his cock just as well as his lightsaber. 

Qui-Gon's scent filled his nostrils and his hands stroked over his face with such love. His low voice always lit a spark deep in Obi-Wan's belly. Being between them was more erotic than anything he'd ever experienced or imagined.

"I thought he was wet before - now he's dripping on me." Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan's eyes with a smirk. His eyes darted down to see that Qui-Gon's sleep shirt had ridden up and the head Obi-Wan's cock was rubbing against his exposed abdomen, leaving a slick mess.

"Oh, Qui, I'm sorry, let me pull the blanket up." Obi-Wan suddenly felt dirty, but Qui-Gon quickly reassured him, "Obi, love, I know my limits. It's okay, we've talked about this. Don't stop."

Anakin obviously knew and understood better than Obi-Wan did because he barely slowed down. Thankfully he did slow his hips enough to allow Qui-Gon to kiss his brow softly, assuaging his concern for the time being.

As Qui-Gon's lips left him, his head was turned to the side to allow Anakin to kiss him. His tongue sweeping across his bottom lip, before moving inside and stealing his breath. They broke with a wet sound when Qui-Gon's voice interrupted them, "Anakin?"

The youngest Jedi locked eyes with Qui-Gon and leaned closer when a large hand cupped his cheek.

"Fuck him hard."

Obi-Wan barely had time to grip the bedsheets before Anakin started again. His thrusts were vicious, and precise - striking Obi-Wan perfectly on almost every stroke. 

He cried out at every direct hit, and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Anakin cupped his whole groin in his mech hand and dialled the vibes up.

His body reacted strangely to the twin sensations - it was like a lightning storm low in his belly. He could feel his body working around the hot flesh inside him, causing Anakin to release a guttural moan. The mech hand quickly moved back to his hip and held him fast as Anakin came into Obi-Wan in warm spurts.

Anakin's shudders slowly subsided, his grip on Obi-Wan loosening slightly. He groaned and pulled out slowly - a dirty sucking noise sending a flush through Obi-Wan.

Anakin collapsed beside Qui-Gon with a drawn out, satiated sigh, and a happy "Fuck."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, "That was interesting. However, I think you've forgotten something?"

Anakin lifted his head to see Obi-Wan, struggling not to fall on Qui-Gon, his arms shaking. Qui-Gon had a hand in his hair, threading his fingers through, cooing at the dazed Jedi above him.

Anakin met Qui-Gon's eyes and nodded. The older seemed to understand and he gracefully moved toward the head of the bed, laying against the pillows - wary of jostling Obi-Wan.

"Come here Obi-Wan, come lay against me. We'll have Anakin take care of you love." Qui-Gon's deep voice and light force wave, calmed Obi-Wan enough to follow the request.

As Obi-Wan laid back against Qui-Gon's wide chest, his long arms wound around his chest - cradling him like he loved.

Obi-Wan's erection had flagged somewhat, but watching Anakin crawl between his spread legs sent a tingle through him.

"Remember; no teasing, Anakin." Qui-Gon's voiced rumbled wonderfully through Obi-Wan's chest. His eyes snapped open as Anakin's hands stroked slowly up his thighs to cup and knead him softly.

"Not tonight, I'll be struggling not to fall asleep with him in my mouth." The pair shared a giggle while Anakin brought his face closer. Obi-Wan stroked a hand through golden curls thoughtfully, "Again. That was cute though."

Qui-Gon made an inquisitive sound, "We'll tell you in the morning-uh!" Obi-Wan was rudely interrupted with two of those beautiful mech fingers. The man underneath him laughed and lifted one of his arms to stroke Obi-Wan's hair.

Meanwhile, Anakin's fingers prodded, twisted and curled until Obi-Wan was hard and squirming again. He was engulfed by that talented mouth, and brought to the edge very quickly. 

"He takes you so easily - fascinating. But then, I'm sure you two have had a lot of practice. Or did fellatio come easily for Anakin?"

Obi-Wan groaned at his former Master basically hinting that Anakin is a natural cocksucker. 

"Do his fingers feel nice as well? Oh, look at the way his tongue moves - so rhythmic, almost hypnotic. Anakin? Maybe roll his sack and take him all the way into your throat? I'm sure that will work."

Obi-Wan whined and held on tightly to Anakin's hair as he followed Qui-Gon's suggestions. He sent a quick thanks to the Force once again for these two men who filled his life with such joy, before coming down Anakin's throat.

Anakin swallowed everything he had to give, while flicking the tips of his fingers to wring every last bit of pleasure from him. He pulled them out slowly while lifting his mouth away, but not before giving the tip a quick parting kiss.

He moved up to lay on the bed, accepting Obi-Wan into his arms as Qui-Gon handed him over and got up. They shared another brilliant, slow kiss, while Qui-Gon milled about their room. 

This had quickly become their post-coidal routine; he and Anakin snuggled, as Qui-Gon popped their scattered clothing in the laundry, wiped them down in a clinical manner and came back with water before tucking them in for the night.

The three of them moved around until they were comfortable. Tonight, Anakin and Obi-Wan are facing each other, and Qui-Gon is tucked up behind Anakin, holding him and one of Obi-Wan's hands. 

Anakin hadn't really confessed, but the other two knew Anakin loved cuddles. And as much as he liked Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon's large body fit around his own perfectly, leaving him feeling safe and loved by his bondmates.

Anakin lifted Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's joined hands to his lips, giving each a kiss before bringing them to his chest. Obi-Wan basked in their combined Force signatures and drifted into a restful sleep with the loves of his life. 


	5. Rein it in (Obi/Qui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you seriously meditating while I'm inside you?"

The pair were on their sides with the younger Jedi pressed along the lean length of his lover.

Obi-Wan stopped thrusting, awaiting a reply. Qui-Gon had become still and quiet, and when he listened to the Force he realised what was happening.

"Hmm? Pardon, love?" Qui-Gon murmurs quietly, voice low and drawn out.

"I said: Are you seriously meditating while I'm inside you?"

"I'm living in the moment love, the Force was calling me and our bodies are so closely bound - you bring me such peace my One."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, "that really is lovely Qui, however I thought we were joining with each other, not the Force?"

Qui-Gon brings a hand down to cover Obi-Wan's on his hip, "I feel you with me always Obi-Wan, I want anything you want," he turns to Obi-Wan and offers his mouth in a succulent kiss. They part slowly, with a quick peck, "as long as you love me."

Obi-Wan holds his lover close, suddenly overwhelmed - almost overcome - with an intense wave of emotion.

"Right, enough romance." Obi-Wan quickly - yet carefully - pulls away to sit up on his knees. He gently taps Qui-Gon's thigh, "up, up, hands and knees."

Qui-Gon steadily complies, raising gracefully - as in all things - to his knees, spreading them naturally to bring his hips to the perfect height.

What a sight, but his erection has waned slightly. Still, there is an ideal solution. He moves off the bed to the end, where Qui-Gon is waiting patiently. He stands close to the other man, until the pieces are put together and he lifts his face, lips close enough to kiss sensitive flesh.

Obi-Wan strokes himself and brings the tip to Qui-Gon's mouth, gliding along his bottom lip before slipping inside easily. Qui-Gon licks and sucks at Obi-Wan until he's hard again, gripping the bed to ground himself as Obi-Wan starts thrusting.

Obi-Wan groans and threads his fingers through the others hair, petting him as he loses himself in pleasure again.

Obi-Wan loves Qui-Gon's hair. When he was younger he thought it was so strange to see a Master with long hair. Now it was probably as long as it had ever been - which didn't bother him at all. It's so soft. He loves the feeling of it grazing over his face or back as they lay in bed. And-

"Qui-Gon? Oh, you can't be serious?" Obi-Wan gathers the long, greying locks into his hand and pulls it up so he can see the others blissed out face. Seeing Qui-Gon swallow him down does send a spark of arousal through him. Although he's a little miffed that his partner seems to have sunk into his meditation again.

Obi-Wan pulls out of Qui-Gon, having to keep a firm grip on his hair so he doesn't follow. He's released with a wet pop, his tongue trying to keep contact - even whimpering quietly at the loss.

"We don't have to do this now Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan kneels in front of his former Master to see his eyes, "we can stop and meditate instead, you know I wouldn't be cross." 

He can see all of the beautiful blue of Qui-Gon's eyes as he widens them in shock, shaking his head. "No Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, let me explain. The last time we made love I discovered it, that I can reach a depth in my meditation that usually takes me hours on my own. Being loved by you, being used by you, to bring you pleasure.... I can't describe it Love. I will show you, just please... please finish? I don't need this all the time Obi-Wan - I won't need it again for weeks, you send me so deeply into the Force." He raises a hand to graze large fingers against his cheekbone, "You know my body so well, I feel pleasure I've never felt before - beyond what I knew was possible. You truly are a beacon of Light amongst us Obi-Wan. I'm glad to know you, proud to have taught you and so lucky to be loved by you."

Their eyes are glossy as they watch each other for a moment, revelling in their love and the encouragement from the Force. Obi-Wan huffs a quiet laugh, "you silver-tongued devil - and they call me The Negotiator."

Obi-Wan kisses Qui-Gon softly and pulls his hand from his face, holding it tight. He reaches out and strokes a lock of Qui-Gon's thick hair, "what helps you get where you need to be Qui? Soft and slow or-" he swiftly tugs the strands and smirks at the resulting groan, "I believe I have my answer."

_I love you_

_And I you, always_

While their moment was tender and calm, Obi-Wan is a little ashamed that he is still incredibly hard - being exposed to Qui-Gon's love and possessiveness usually has that effect.

With a last kiss to Qui-Gon's brow, Obi-Wan stands, walks to end of the bed and crawls behind him. With their thighs pressed together, Obi-Wan can rut his rigid cock between the older man's cheeks for a couple of thrusts before lining himself up and sliding home once again.

Although he's made a place for himself in Qui-Gon, he's still snug around him, causing Obi-Wan to sigh deeply. He leans forward over Qui-Gon, letting his weight rest on him, knowing he could handle it. He kisses Qui-Gon's nape - breathing his scent deeply - before biting as hard as he can without breaking skin and starts thrusting sharply.

_Use me Love, take your pleasure, I'll be good for you_

He growls as he rises to hold Qui-Gon's hips to keep him steady. He feels ravenous as his hips start moving, a touch of the Force causing a wonderful sound to come from Qui-Gon. The sharp skin-on-skin slap echoes in their modest bedroom only encouraging his thrusts.

Obi-Wan's building pleasure corresponds with Qui-Gon's increasing calm, eventually becoming silent. He feels Qui-Gon's waking consciousness slip away, leaving him still, simply rocking with Obi-Wan's montions.

He hits one large cheek, clenching his teeth at the sting - the lack of reaction is somehow thrilling, like fucking him while he's asleep. He reaches around to squeeze Qui-Gon's sack - again eliciting no response. He notices that the others cock is soft; swinging but steadily drooling precome. Could he come in this state - Obi-Wan has to know.

He increases his efforts, and lunges forward to grab a handful of long hair - pulling it tight while digging his nails into his hip. Qui-Gon's head snaps up with the pressure as he snatches another handful and slams roughly into the other man. He feels as though he's riding some great beast, and snickers at the thought - what would his former Master think of that comparison?

Obi-Wan can feel his climax fast approaching. He focuses on the silky strands in his grip, the seductive arch of Qui-Gon's back and the rippling warmth around his cock. 

Suddenly he is coming - shouting his partner's name, and holding himself inside as he releases within him. He feels Qui-Gon's body milking him and lets go of his hair to find his cock. It's still soft, but come is trickling from the tip onto the bed.

When his stuttering hips finally stop, Obi-Wan pulls out slowly, quickly bringing his fingers around to push his cum in. Qui-Gon chooses this quiet moment to gasp loudly and moan his name.

Obi-Wan smiles at his back and gathers his hair to pull him onto his knees for a kiss. It's messy and languid and perfect. 

"You can never cut your hair." Obi-Wan whispers against Qui-Gon's red lips. He laughs, and reaches up to pet Obi-Wan's own auburn hair, "as you wish Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally slipped some references in there and was that a Backstreet Boys song? Maybe?
> 
> This really could be crack treated seriously.


End file.
